A Couple of Couples
by DeanObsession
Summary: This isn't exactly SWAC, but it involves it and its stars. Shelly is in Hollywood for the summer and she meets Sterling. She is here with her friend Jackie and Jackies friend/crush Joe Manson, played by jonas. A summer adventure turned love story.
1. Meeting you

**A/N: This is inspired by my friend Jackie and her fun ways of doing things:) I had to have two couples to make this story fun, and I knew that the only logical couple to put was them. Please R&R so I know to continue. already have a couple more chapters written so if I know people want it updated I'll add them.**

**Shelly (me): Who wants to read it now?**

**Jackie: Oh god...**

**Shelly: Hey! Don't judge until you've read it. There's Joe..... and you. **

**Jackie: *eyes go wide* Why didn't you say so in the first place! *pushes shelly over***

**Shelly: Ow.... anyway here it is!**

_Shelly POV_

I climbed the cold green bars and shifted so my legs were dangling over the edge. I sighed and looked around me. My blonde hair wiped around my face in the slight breeze. This was something I always wondered about, jumping off the side of a busy road bridge into the crisp waves of a lake or ocean below. Cars flew by behind me in both directions, they couldn't see me until their headlights hit the spot where I sat. It was almost pitch black out, but the stars kept me from seeing strange things within the darkness. Woods surrounded the lake.

I took off my navy aero sweatshirt and put it under the bars near the very thin side walk. I had already put my short jean shorts there. I was left in a green bikini, it wasn't too dark, but it definitely wasn't too light. I lifted myself off the bars so I was standing on what seemed like a centimeter worth of cement. I climbed back up on the bars so I was standing. Thank god it hadn't been raining recently or I would've fallen.

I balanced with my hand on the thick pipeline next to me. Then I jumped. While I was in the air I bent my legs back and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster, going down. I hated that feeling, but it was worth it when I was surrounded by freezing then warm water. I opened my blue eyes and saw dark blue waters and my hair floating around my face. I stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. I swam to the left and kept swimming until I reached shore. I walked on the shore, which was where the bridge just about ended above me. I climbed the ladder back up. I couldn't wait to tell my best friend about it.

I walked and got my sweatshirt and shorts, but didn't put them on yet. I grabbed my sneakers and socks and put them on though. I held the rest of my clothes as I walked so I could dry before I put them on. I pulled my hand through my hair and shook it out to loosen it up. The bridge was in a very small forested area, yet used as a highway route in California. It wasn't long until I got to Hollywood. I pulled my shorts on and then put my sweatshirt on and then zipped it. I felt warmer instantly. I walked into a local diner and sat down on one of the stools, near the door, at the counter.

_Sterling POV_

I put the cup back on the counter and looked over as the bell above the door rang. Paparazzi had been almost never around, so he wouldn't be surprised if it was them. It wasn't the paparazzi though, it was a girl. A wet girl. I looked at her in confusion, she had wet hair and had wet clothes as well. The top layers were dry, but it showed some spots from the clothes beneath. She sat at the counter. He noticed her long blonde hair and the way she smiled. She had curves, noticeable through the sweatshirt.

She took her phone out of her pocket when it rang. A familiar song, but he couldn't recognize it right off.

"Ya Mum, I get it. This is summer vacation, so no, I'm not going to come back yet." There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke.

"Summer just began you'll see me in a couple months." She said and then another pause.

"Yes Mum I'll be careful. Love ya too." Then she hung up and put her cell back in her pocket. She sighed and thanked the waiter as he set a cup of coffee in front of her. I grabbed my cup and walked over. I sat on the stool next to her. She looked over at me.

"Hi." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi." She smiled weakly back.

"Nice hair." I said, smirking. She laughed and smiled wider.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Shelly. You?"

"Sterling. Strange, but different. Like yours, Shelly isn't all that common." I said, taking a sip out of my coffee.

"I like it though, it fits me." She said looking down and then at me again with a smile.

"I never said I didn't like it." I said smiling. I couldn't help but smile, she was cute, funny, and by the way she talked, smart. She laughed again.

"You from around here?" I asked her.

"No, I'm from Massachusetts." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

"How about you?" She asked. "I'd assume seeings how you're an actor."

"How'd you-" I began, then she spoke again.

"T.V." She said. "I don't care guys like that are always quick and only want one thing." She said.

"No, not all of them." I said quickly, trying to save myself.

"Sure. Why are here anyway? In a small diner, no club, no bar, no pathetic girls all over you?" She asked, as if she didn't believe that I'd rather be here.

"I don't like doing that all the time. Some people do, but I'm not like that. Most people do it because they think it'll get them more publicity." I said truthfully, looking into her eyes.

"Weird thing is." She said, looking straight back. " I believe you." She finished smiling. We ended up talking for an hour. I found out that she was a seventeen year old named Shelly O'Brien. She was in California for the summer.

She put money down for her coffee.

"It was great talking. I gotta go." She said, walking towards the door.

"Wait." I said, throwing money down for my coffee and ran after her. She was right outside the door. I got outside and ran over to her.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, hoping that we would see each other again. She turned around.

"Who knows." She said, smirking and walked a couple feet.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, hands in pockets.

"What's it to you Star Boy?" She asked.

"Maybe we could do something later." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"The Celebrity." She before walking away. I stood there, watching as she walked away.

_Shelly POV_

I thought about what I learned about this guy. Sterling Kingston, nineteen and very cute. His blonde hair and blue eyes. His face wasn't bony, like in those pictures and things he's played in made him look. He looked like he did on Sonny with a Chance.

I walked up to the door to my room and unlocked the door. I shut it behind me and walked over to the bed. I took off my sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. I'd pick it up later. The room was a beige and brown mix. When you walked through the door there was a wall with two doors on the left, closest to the door was the closet and then there was the bathroom. When you walked further it was an open room. Bedroom on the left and the kitchen on the right side.

I got dressed for bed, which was a thin purple and black silky nightgown with thin straps. It went down half way to my knees. I shut off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. Jackie and Joe

**A/N: My friend told me about the song that people said about her and her "friend" story wise so I want to say what song I listened to while I wrote this chapter. Johnny and June by Heidi Newfeild, I thought of it as Jackie and Joe. Please R&R so I know if I did good in writing this all down and stuff. **

**Jackie: You said there would be me and Joe!**

**Shelly: There is Jackie, read this chapter and you'll see what I'm talking about. *smile***

**Jackie: Fine, but there better be some action.**

**Shelly: Jackie! Alright there isn't in this chapter, but at some point there will be.**

**Jackie: That's all I ask for. **

**Shelly: *roll my eyes* Just read. **

I woke up around eight thirty in the morning. I got ready right away.

I put on a green tank top over my bikini top. Then a different pair of jean shorts over the bottoms. I put on my white flip-flops. I walked to the bathroom and brushed out my hair. Then I put my key in my pocket and locked the door before I left.

The door across from me belonged to my friend Jackie and her "friend" Joe. They have known each other since she was fourteen. They like each other, but neither one will admit it. Jackie Johnson and her "friend" Joe Manson. There were double beds of course. Knowing them.

I knocked on the door and waited. Jackie opened the door. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, converse and a black t shirt.

"Jackie, I seriously don't know how you aren't the least bit hot in that." I said, walking past her and sat on the couch. All the rooms were about the same except some had a queen bed and some had two twin beds. There was also a living room area near the half wall to the kitchen in each room. I leaned back into the cushion farthest to the left and hung my legs over the arm of the couch.

"Hey Joe." I said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Shelly." He said back with a smile. He was really nice and fun, but Jackie and Joe were more alike than anyone would ever know. Except for me of course. They didn't even have to say it, I could just tell. I told them what I knew, but they just deny everything. I rolled my eyes as they walked past each other and brushed shoulders. They froze for a milli-second and then moved on.

"Just kiss already." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Jackie asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled back at her. "Just saying how you and Joe should really be making out right now." I said smiling innocently.

"Shelly.." She groaned.

"Yah, I know. You guys don't feel that way about each other. Blah blah blah. I've heard this speech already." I said, flipped over on the couch. My head near the floor, my feet resting on the top of the cushion. My hands rested over my stomach.

"That's because it's true." Joe said, poking his head out from behind the half wall in the kitchen.

"Oh just admit it Joe. You stare at her whenever she isn't looking. You just love her brown eyes, and that brown hair drives you crazy." I said, smiling wide. He didn't answer. I could tell from the look on Jackie's face that she did that to him, staring when he wasn't looking. Typical Jackie-Joe behavior.

"I jumped the bridge last night." I said, looking at the ceiling.

"You what?!" They said in unison.

"The water was kind of cold at first, but it was nice." I said, bouncing my feet off the top of the cushion.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Jackie said worried.

"That's the whole point. It's not like I all of a sudden wanted to do it, I've always wondered about it." I said, flipping myself over so that I was in the same position only on my stomach. I rested my head on my arms.

"Jackie, what are we going to do with her." Joe said sighing.

"You sound just like my parents." I mumbled. I got up and stood.

"She can do what she wants, but it's gonna get her killed one day." Jackie said, ignoring my comment.

"Whatever, come on guys." I said as they finished up. We were going to the hotel's pool to hang out and swim. I opened the door and Joe closed and locked the door after Jackie and I were out. We all had towels and we walked to the pool.

_Joe's POV_

I watched Jackie as she walked down the stairs and through the lobby to the pool. Shelly was right, I did watch her. Jackie was amazing, She was fun and understood things. I had a feeling she liked me too, but I couldn't chance it and create an awkward relationship if she didn't.

_Jackie's POV_

Shelly could act crazy sometimes, but she knew me well. Too well. She knew I liked Joe, I told her years ago, but I didn't know if Joe felt the same. Apparently, according to Shelly, he does. I still don't know what to do about it though. Rejection would be tough, especially since I'm in love with him.

_Shelly's POV_

I stripped down to my bathing suit and headed for the pool once I found a chair to put my towel and clothes on. Joe and Jackie were next to me. Jackie was wearing a black and red one piece with holes in the sides to show off her slim boyish curves. Joe was wearing long black trunks with blue stripes on the sides. I jumped into the deep end and was once again surrounded by water. I swam down to the bottom and then pushed off and shot up.

I swam to the side and put my arms out and watched as Joe and Jackie sat. They were laying down, getting drinks and talking. I rolled my eyes and kept swimming. Jumping off the diving board, swimming around, jumping off the side, diving and just swimming in place. That was all in the first half hour. I rested every now and then on the side to just rest and sometimes check up on Jackie and Joe.

_Sterling's POV_

I walked up to the front desk and asked for Shelly O'Brien. They said she was at the pool. I walked to the side of the building to the pool area full of people young and old.

I looked around until I spotted her. She was climbing the ladder to the diving board. She got to the top and then jumped, arms around her legs. She pulled herself out of the water on the side of the pool and then stood up. I walked through the gate and over to her.

She turned around and saw me approaching. She crossed her arms over chest and smiled at me. I saw her in her bikini and almost lost it. The little skin it did cover wasn't enough. I gulped and tried to look like I wasn't staring. Her chest definitely wasn't flat, but it wasn't like all the girls who tried to get with me every day.

I smiled back and stopped a couple feet in front of her.

"You didn't lie about where you were staying." I said with a laugh.

"I wasn't thinking I guess." She said, but was still smiling. "Too bad you didn't ask for my number, I have the rejection hotline number memorized for all the losers who think they have a chance." She finished and tilted her head to the side slightly, as if amused.

"What'd you come for?" She asked.

"To see you." I said. She moved her head back and laughed.

"Good answer. Wait a minute." I waited there as she walked over the chairs and picked up a towel and clothes. I watched as she put her clothes on and talked to the brunette next to her. She left the towel and walked back over in her white flip-flops, green tank top and jean shorts.

I followed her to the lobby and into the diner part. We sat at a table and talked for forty five minutes. We were interrupted by the brunette I saw earlier and Joe Jonas.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Sterling?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here with Jackie and Shelly. Nick and Kevin are off doing their own thing too this summer." He answered.

"I guess we'll see you later Shelly." Jackie said with a smile and a wink. Shelly laughed and got up to hug her.

" See you later." she said smiling to them, after she hugged Joe. Joe and Jackie left after Joe and I said our good byes as well.

We talked more, this time mostly about Joe and Jackie.


	3. Another reason to love her

"I have a place with my parents, but I don't have any place to stay this summer. They want me off doing something. All the hotels are booked though." I explained after we talked about our lives at home.

"Well , you could stay with me. Jackie and Joe have a room across the hall." She suggested.

"Are they.." I began to ask.

"Don't even get me started." She groaned. "That conversation is for another day."

"Is that a date?" I asked grinning.

"Maybe, but don't push it. I'm already offering you a place to stay for the summer." She said joking.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she really didn't mind. That she wasn't just doing it to be nice.

"Yes, I'm sure. You need a place to stay and technically were dating." She said with a laugh as she walked up to the front desk to put my name on the room.

After that she gave me the extra key they gave her to the room and we went to the second floor to our room. She showed me where everything was.

"Shelly." I said, looking at the bed.

"What?" She said and then looked to.

"Oh, I forgot about that." She said.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." I said, pointing to the couch.

"Nah, I don't mind." She said with a shrug. I didn't know about it, but I knew that if I can't sleep well that might affect the whole acting thing. I had to shoot some stuff for season two of Sonny with a Chance this summer.

"I'm not going to make you share your bed with someone you just met." I said, looking at her.

"I feel like I've known you forever." She said with another shrug. " It'll be fine, It's not like I don't want to. It won't be that bad." She said the last part with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back. She came over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked.

"Not at all." I said and put my hands on her waist. She was a little surprised, but didn't move away. Instead she leaned closer so our bodies were touching and I could feel her breath on my lips.

Then she moved away and smiled.

"Good. You can put your stuff in the bottom drawers and anywhere in the closet." She said, showing me the empty spaces.

"Uh, ok, I'll go by my house tonight and bring it over." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I already missed the heat of her body.

"I'm a virgin by the way." She said and laughed as I choked.

"Why would I need to know that?" I sputtered weakly.

"Well, if we were to date, we would end up talking about it. I mean, you already know so much. We've covered a lot when we've talked." She said.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked me next, which also caught me off guard. I wasn't about to lie so I told her the truth.

"No." I answered. She seemed pleased with this.

"It's not like I'm waiting, it's just that I'm not a slut and anyone who's ever been willing has been a douche bag." She said, putting some of her clothes from the bottom drawers in the top ones. I didn't know what to say. I was pleased with this, but then stopped myself. I didn't want to be one of those douche bags, I cared about her. Crazy since I just met her, but all I knew was that I had it bad for her.

"Obviously Jackie and Joe are. Him with his promise ring and her with wanting to wait for him. They probably don't want me talking about this, but if you knew them it would show clear as day." She said, finishing with the clothes.

"I'm going to get my stuff now I guess. Before it gets dark." I said and walked to the door.

"Kay, bye." She said, moving things around for more room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall. I breathed in deeply. This was going to a long summer.

I grabbed things from my drawers and stuff from the bathroom. I told my parents that I was staying at a hotel and they said bye without a second glance. I laughed to myself as I walked down the steps. They really couldn't wait for their summer alone.

I got back to the hotel and found Shelly not in the room. I put my stuff where they belong in a regular room and then put the empty duffel bags in the corner in the closet. It was late so I got into my boxers, baggy pajama pants and a worn t-shirt. I was laying in bed for about ten minutes when Shelly came in. It was too dark to see her, but I heard where she was when she moved around.

"Sorry I'm so late I was hanging out with Jackie while Joe was working at the studio." She said still moving around.

"That's alright, it's your room you can come and go whenever you want." I answered.

"I'm just gonna get dressed in here, you won't be able to see anyway." She said, rummaging through her drawers. My eyes were adjusting to the dark so I saw her arm pull out something dark. Her dark form turned around and took off her shirt and bathing suit top. I could only see her form, but her bare back looked as visible as day. Then she pulled the rest of her clothes off and pulled the somewhat shiny piece of fabric over her head.

I realized it was a nightgown. Silk by the shiny color. It was short. And tight. He sucked a breath in and turned the other way before he wanted to reach out and touch. He saw the light in the bathroom, on the wall, go on and heard her brishing her teeth. Then it closed so she could go to the bathroom. He didn't turn around when she walked back to the side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and got in. She pulled them back up and was facing the other way.

"Night." She said resting her head on the pillow.

"Night." I said, before I closed my eyes. I could feel the light touch of silk through my t-shirt as she shifted to get more comfortable.


	4. Invited

_Shelly POV_

I stretched out and looked behind me to find Sterling laying there asleep. I smiled, he was so shocked when I told him I was still a virgin. I really wanted him to know though. I wanted him to know these things before we started dating, if we started dating. I liked him and I wanted him to know that I was confident and not a slut.

I sat up and pulled the covers back. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I was done I washed my hands and then splashed my face with water. I wiped my face off with the wash clothe and then went back to the bedroom side of the room.

Sterling was awake when I went back.

"Hi." I said, smiling. I went over to the bureau and pulled out an outfit.

"Hey." He said, stretching his arms.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Do you need the bathroom first." I asked.

"No, it's fine." He said, getting out of bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't stop staring, but looked away quickly when his eyes met mine.

"Sorry I was hot. Hope you don't mind." He say sheepishly.

"N-no it's fine." I cursed at myself for stuttering. I went into the bathroom and started the shower.

_Sterling's POV_

I sighed after I heard the water turn on. She was too much for me. I laughed. I went over to the dresser and put a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a new pair of boxers. I'd do my hair and put deodorant on when she got out of the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and went to the couch and turned on the T.V. I was watching whatever was on when Shelly walked out of the bathroom. I looked up and saw what she was wearing. She was in a black dress with thin straps on the shoulders, that flowed lightly much of the bottom. It was as long as the nightgown she had worn the night before. Short. Her hair was down and dry. She had mascara and eyeliner on, black.

She looked up at me and smiled. As if she knew what I had been doing. She wore a light lip gloss, which her lips sparkle.

She sat on the edge of the bed and put on black strap heels. Her legs were tanned and smooth. I gulped and acted like I was watching what was on T.V.

She stood up and went to the door.

"I'll be at Jackie and Joe's for a little bit, you could come, if you want?" She turned around and asked. Her dress twirled when she turned.

"That's ok, I still have to get ready for work and stuff so." I answered, looking at the T.V. again.

"Where are you working?"

"Studios. I'll be back around five." I told her.

"Ok." She said with a smile and left. I shut the T.V. off and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I left fifteen minutes later. I drove to the studios and walked in, ready for another day on set.

"Hey Sterling. I heard about your sleeping arrangements." Demi said, smiling as she walked over.

"How'd you-"

"Jackie. I'm good friends with her." Demi said.

"Ohh…" I said, still confused.

"I met her a couple years ago. Joe introduced us."

"Got it." I said. We walked to the set and started working.

_Shelly's POV_

"I thought you guys were gonna come tonight. We need to go. Going to the club's gonna be so much fun." I begged. They were going to come whether they liked it or not. Joe gave in first.

"Why not, we haven't gone yet." Joe said.

"Sure, It'll be fun." Jackie said.

"I so get to pick out your outfit." I said to Jackie.

"What? No. I can dress myself."

"Fine, suit yourself, I had the perfect dress picked out." I said, trying to convince her.

"Fine, but only this one time." She gave in.

"Yes!" I said. "I invited Demi to go too."

"You did?" Joe asked.

"Yes, she is so funny. She's gonna add to our little party." I said.

"Did you invite Sterling?" Jackie asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why not, I mean your sleeping with him and everything." She said laughing. I grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at her.

"Shut up. Nothing's happening, he just needed a place to stay." I said standing on the bed. I had taken off my heels first though.

"Sure." Joe said chuckling. I grabbed another pillow and threw it at him.

"Whatever. What are guys doing 'til then? I got ready early." I said jumping around barefoot on her bed. I jumped off the bed and lifted my legs when I did, my dress went up a bit and I tried pulling it down. I fell to the floor. I giggled and leaned back. I hit my head on the baseboard on the end of the bed.

"Ow." I said and then burst out laughing.

"I don't know. Guess we'll just hang out or something." Joe said shrugging.

Seven hours later

I got into the room at about five thirty. She was there, laying down on the couch with some chips. Her heels were on the floor.

"I'm back, sorry I'm late."

"Stop saying your sorry. You can do as you please." She said and smiled.

"Oh right." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey, do you wanna come with us tonight? Were going to some club downtown?" She asked, putting the chips away in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I uh." I said, but didn't know what to say.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Geez I have to convince everyone to have some fun." She said, putting her heels back on.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Kay, get ready. I'm gonna go to their room to see if their ready. You can ride with us, were gonna take Joe's car." She said, heading for the door. She left a moment later and I turned around.

I looked in the closet and pulled out some dark jeans and a black button up dress up shirt. I got ready and put on my shoes.

I Grabbed my key and locked the door behind me. I knocked on the door across from ours and Joe opened it.

"Hey, come in." He said. I walked through the door and saw that the bathroom door was closed. I heard some commotion from behind it.

"Shelly's picking out what she's gonna wear. She's getting her ready now." Joe explained. He seemed nervous. We talked a bit about life and work. Then the door opened and Shelly walked out.

"My creation of the day. The now sexier than befor- Ow!" Jackie had her back from inside the bathroom.

"Jackie." Shelly finished and moved out of the way.

_Joe's POV_

Jackie walked out of the bathroom dressed in a short, tight, strapless, red dress. I opened my mouth and closed it before she noticed I had been drooling. She had shadowy eyes from the makeup Shelly had put on her.

"You look.. Amazing." I said.

"Thanks." She said blushing. Her heels were black and smooth looking. The dress showed off her long legs.

Sterling nudged me lightly with his arm. I realized I was staring again.

"Thanks man." I whispered so the girls didn't hear.

"No problem." He whispered back. Shelly rolled her eyes when she noticed our private conversation.

"I know, I'm good." She said and then walked to the door and grabbed our jackets. "Now come on."

We left and got into my car. Sterling and I in front and the girls in back. I looked in the rearview mirror every now and then to glance at Jackie as she talked with Shelly. Her face lit up when she laughed. I talked to Sterling while I drove as well.

I saw that Sterling was a good guy, I just hoped he treated Shelly well. She was nice and didn't deserve another douche bag just looking for a good time. She had good judgment too. She knew about my feelings for Jackie the second we met. A couple minutes later we arrived at the club.


	5. Let's have some fun

**Using fake names sucks, but here it is. Gabe Saporiti is actually Gabe Saporta, lead singer of Cobra Starship. The song is "make some noise" by krystal Meyers. **

_Shelly's POV_

We walked in and put our jackets on the wall. There were strobe lights, lights of all colors and lights on the bar, Other than the multicolored flashing lights it was dark. A crowd on the dance floor and at the bar, and people just sitting down. I smiled. This was gonna be a great night.

I made a goal to make this a night none of us would forget. But first, we were going to hang out and sit for a drink. We sat for about ten minutes, I had half a beer and then went to go dancing.

_Jackie's POV_

I sat next to Joe as Shelly went to the dance floor. Sterling moved over so that he was on my other side and not alone.

"I am so not dancing." I said, taking a sip of my drink. Some band I had never heard of was playing.

"Yes, that sounds good." Joe said with a smile.

"I guess. I'm not good at it, so I don't see myself doing it anytime soon." Sterling said, looking behind him. I assumed to look to see where Shelly was. I smirked. He had it bad.

I looked back too and didn't see her. The dance floor was pretty crowded though so I didn't expect to. I need see someone familiar though.

"Gabe." I said and got up and walked over to him. It was Gabe Saporiti. Lead singer of Cobra stakeship.

"Jackie." He said with a grin. He seemed drunk, but that was Gabe for you. "You look very nice."

"Thanks. Come sit with us, I'm here with Joe and Sterling Kingston. You know him right?"

"Sure." He said and followed me to the bar.

"Hey Joe." He slurred.

"Gabe." Joe said and managed to smile. He liked Gabe, she knew that, but he wasn't a great person to be seen hanging out with when you have a reputation as "good boy". We talked a little, but then Gabe got a little out of hand.

"Pretty hair." Gabe said as he touched my hair.

"Gabe, your really drunk you know that." I said trying to be nice.

"So what. Girls love me anyway. I'm cocky, let me show you." He said leaning in. I pulled away.

"Gabe, lay off." Joe said.

"Oh I forgot, she's yours. Your wiped man." Gabe said putting his arms up like he was under arrest and stepped back and laughed.

"Your drunk, you shouldn't be here." Joe tried to coax him to leave.

"Shut up. I'm sick of people telling me I'm drunk and that I should leave. I can do whatever the hell I want. Like showing a nice pretty girl how to have some fun." He said, cornering me. I leaned back as he came closer. All of a sudden he was pulled back and punched in the face. By Joe.

I was ready to get off the stool to pull them apart when I heard a familiar voice on stage. We all looked up.

_Shelly's POV_

I was gonna have some fun, no matter what. Gabe was NOT going to ruin it for me. I got up on stage as the music started. Then I started singing, and watched as they all looked up at me. They paused the fighting and looked in amazement. I kept singing.

_Yeah, your so convinced, of how it's supposed to be_

_I know that your confused, don't take it out on me_

_We're not afraid to try, we're not afraid to dream_

_But when it all goes wrong we're not afraid to scream_

_Cause the future now is ours to make_

_Oh,oh, shout it out_

_Get ready cause we like it loud_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Don't tell me we should turn it down_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Make some noise, make some noise_

_We're not the enemy you might be surprised_

_Don't need hypocrisy, to open up our eyes_

_We don't need your rules, don't need a uniform_

_This is who we are, we won't be ignored_

_Cause the future now is all that remains _

_Oh, oh, shout it out_

_Get ready cause we like it loud_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Don't tell me we should turn it down_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Nobody's going to shut it down, yeah_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_We could turn this whole thing around_

_Come on al you girls and boys make some noise_

_Make some noise, make some noise_

_Just for once, just for once can you think for yourself?_

_Seconds fade away so we don't have anytime to waste_

_Get ready cause we like it loud_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Don't tell me we should turn it down_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Nobody's going to shut it down, yeah_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_We could turn this whole thing around_

_Come on all you girls and boys make some noise_

_Get ready cause we like it loud_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_Don't tell me we should turn it down_

_Cause we were born to make some noise_

_We could turn this whole thing around_

_Come on you girls and boys make some noise_

"Look everyone it's Gabe Saporiti. See yah sucka!" I said with an innocent smile. A group of girls went screaming after him as he ran out the door. I handed the microphone back to the manager and went over to my friends.

"You were good." Joe said.

"You were great." Sterling said staring at me grinning.

"Thanks guys." I said with a laugh.

"No, thank you for getting rid of Gabe. I have no clue what got into him." Jackie said.

"I do, a bottle of tequila and an ego boost." Joe said bitterly.

"Oh come on, you had fun punching the shit out of him and you know it." I said, shoving Joe's shoulder lightly. He smiled, but still seemed a bit bitter.

_Sterling's POV_

I had watched her dancing around, and singing with an outstanding voice. She was even more amazing than before, if that was possible. I had watched her having fun and the whole time wishing I had been up there with her.

We all talked when she came over. I can't believe I said she was great out loud.

"Maybe we should go now before we're recognized and are forced to leave like Gabe did." I said.

"Good idea." Shelly said. "I completed my goal of fun for the night." I laughed at what she said.

"What, someone can't have a goal to make a night crazy fun?" She asked smiling.

"No they can, but stopping a fight is fun?" I asked throwing that "cute" face right back at her.

"Yes actually it is." She said still smiling and walked out the door. We all followed and soon we were on our way back to the hotel.


	6. Paparazzi Surprise

**A/N: PLEASE R&R! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE ON THE SITE, I'll still continue on my computer, just not on the website if I don't know if people like what their reading. **

**Real names for the story so far:**

**-Jackie Johnson is really Jackie Cote**

**-Joe Manson is really Joe Jonas**

**-Sterling Kingston is really Sterling Knight**

**-Shelly O'Brien is really Shelly O'Brien (me, I'm not gonna use a fake name for myself)**

**-Gabe Saporiti is really Gabe Saporta**

**Other names:**

**-Cobra Stakeship is actually Cobra Starship**

_Shelly's POV_

I was sitting in the backseat with Jackie. We were both quiet, tired from a long night. The drama of Hollywood. I spoke too soon. Paparazzi surrounded our car, we couldn't go anywhere.

I should've known that with two hot-shot celebrities that we were gonna run into these people soon. I watched as they all angled their camera's and snapped shot after shot of all of us. I wondered what would show up in the magazines. _Manson and Kingston with two girls, how serious are these relationships? Which girl is which guys? Is there a love triangle among any of them?_

I sighed, realizing what my mom would think if she saw headlines like that. I leaned my head against the back of the seat. We were all squirmish, we couldn't leave the car, we couldn't hide.

"I have an idea." I said, sitting up. I leaned into the front and turned on the radio. "The things I do for you boys." I sighed and laughed. I put in a CD and told them to put it on track 11. I pulled my heels off and shoved them in Sterling's arms. He was surprised.

I whispered to Joe, telling him what he had to do and when.

"Joe, roll down the window back here." I said, sitting back in my seat. There were houses around, we were in a neighborhood around Hollywood. Joe rolled down the window.

"What are doing?" Jackie asked. I didn't answer I just turned towards the window. I put my head out, my hands on the sill of the window. The cameramen crowded around, a couple reporters held out recorders and rapidly asked questions. I climbed out and flipped over, climbing on the top of the car. It was rough with me being in a dress, but I managed. I stood atop the car and stepped forward. I quickly jumped over the windshield and landed on the hood of the car. I looked back and told Sterling to hand me the microphone. He leaned his head out the window and handed it to me.

I clicked it on, it was wireless. The speakers were built in the car. I gave Joe the signal and for the second time that night prepared for a singing spree. The music blared as Joe turned up the volume.

_I'm not your average girl  
__Living in your ordinary world  
I'm mean and hot like a G5_

_What he don't understand  
This girl got her own demands  
I know what I just want  
You seem so so so sincere  
Spittin' lies all up in my ear_

_Thinking I don't know the score  
You can mess with her  
_

_But I want moreI need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciates  
All the things that makes me so great  
_

_I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face  
I promise you one thing  
You'll never let me down again  
Just watch me walk on by  
You get what you deserve  
Tell me now baby does it hurt  
I'm tired of playing alone_

_I thought that it was real  
Now I know what not to feel  
Wish it was all a dream  
Go on and mess with her  
But not with me _

_I need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciate  
All the things that makes me so great  
I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face_

_I can choose any boy  
A skater, punk, or cowboy  
Maybe one with seven charm  
Could be from Paris, France, or Tokyo  
To think you are the only one Yah  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.. Yah_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.. Yah_

_Goodbye *laughs*_

_I need a new boyfriend  
__Someone who appreciates  
__All the things that make me so great  
__So great  
__I need a new boyfriend  
__Treats me like a super star-r  
__Always keeps a smile on my face  
__Ahh, Ahh_

The music faded away and I looked back at Joe. He nodded and climbed out and got on the hood. While I was singing he told Sterling what to put on. It was paranoid. He started and sang. I climbed off the hood and broke made my way through the paparazzi. They had been listening and taking pictures while the both of us sang.

_I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freakin' out  
It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine I cant untangle  
I'm freakin' outEverytime I turn around  
Something don't feel right_

I had made my way through, people still wanted to talk and film me, but they wanted to get front row pictures and film of Joe singing. I was past them and there was one big tree with a thick branch coming out to above the heads of the crowd around the car. I looked at it and another idea sprang into my head. I looked at the nearest house and there on the ground was what I was looking for.

_Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is,but I just don't fit  
I'm paranoidI take the necessary steps  
to get some air into my chest  
I'm taking all the docters meds  
I'm still freaking out  
That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm runnin' all the background checks  
And she's freaking out_

I grabbed the hose and unraveled it. I quietly walked back to where the lone tree stood high in the dark, except for the flashes of the professional cameras. I wrapped the hose around me so it didn't fall and grabbed hold of the bark. Ipulled my leg up and my bare foot caught hold of the rough bark. I climbed it silently. I saw Jackie, Sterling and Joe trying not to stare at me so they didn't draw attention to me.

I stood against the tree on the thick branch. I unwrapped the hose from my waist. I had turned the hose on beforehand and was waiting for the perfect moment to push the lever.

_Everytime I turn around, something's just not right  
__Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it isBut i just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid (must be paranoid)  
and I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid  
Stuck in a room of starring faces  
I'm caught in a nightmare cant wake up  
If you hear my cry, running through her streets  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me_

That's when I pushed it. I pressed down and felt the water pressure through the thick rubber of the hose. It sprayed heavily and I adjusted it so it was spraying and not actually hurting the stunned paparazzi below.

I sprayed it all over them, laughing as I did so. They all ran as far as they could from the cold water, their equipment probably getting ruined by the second. They had all sped away in their vans when I finished. Joe had stopped singing and went into the car when I had first started spraying.

I threw the hose down, my dress had caught some of the mist. I climbed down and went to the car. I opened the back door and got in. They were all staring at me, I hadn't told Joe anything about what would happen after he would sing.

I just shrugged and laughed. They all joined in.


	7. Fall into me

**A/N: Do you like it so far? I was gonna have you guys vote which song to have me/her sing in the last chapter, but then again, I'd need more reviews for that, now wouldn't I?**

_Jackie's POV_

We were still laughing and talking when we were in the parking lot of the hotel. I'd never seen Shelly so out there. I mean, I knew she was a fun, confident person, but she was really brave tonight. I watched as she just laughed it off, I wish I was more like that, then maybe Joe would notice me more often.

Shelly was crazy at times, but she was a great friend. I saw Joe starring at me when I wasn't looking, but I wasn't about to count him out for it. When he sang I melted. It wasn't usually that bad, but something about his being heroic so we could leave left me breathless.

I sighed quietly as we walked in so they couldn't hear. Love was hard. I've heard stories, but this was just insane. We walked to the elevators and I joked with Sterling and Shelly about how he was still holding her heels.

We said our good byes as we went our separate ways to our separate rooms. I waited as Joe unlocked the door and we went into the room. I went to the closet and put my jacket away. I went to the bathroom and then went to my side of the room. Joe had his stuff and dressed in the bathroom while I dressed by my twin bed. I put on tight soft pants and a shirt that clung to my skin. I brushed out my straight hair with my comb and yawned.

Joe came out of the bathroom wearing the kind of thing he usually wore to bed. An oversized t-shirt and baggy pants. It seemed that that was the only thing boys usually wore to bed, except for just boxers for some guys. I bet Joe used to do that when he was at home in Texas. He probably didn't do it here though, cause we shared a room.

"Night Joe." I said, ready to turn out my light. The light by the couch was on too, lighting the room in a strange, but cool-looking way.

"Wait. I mean, we never got a chance to just hang out and," he rubbed the back of his neck, "dance. Do you wanna dance now."

"There's no music." I said. I wanted to dance with him, but I didn't want that to show, like I was desperate to have a dance with Joe.

"Ipod." He said holding up his ipod and smirking. I should have known, he always seemed to be prepared.

"Ok." I said with a smile. I walked over to him and the music started. It was Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield. I sucked in a breath, I had fantasies related to this song. He put his arm around my waist and put his hand up. I held on to it as we slow-danced. Then I realized that if he had this song on his ipod, did he think about us too?

I looked up into his eyes. His eyes seemed to smile, showing the happiness that played across his face. I smiled right back. We danced like that for the whole song. Then another song played and we listened to see if we could dance to it. It was Love your love the most by Eric Church.

We danced to that and swayed to the beat. About a minute in he spun me and then we went back to swaying. I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on my head. I smiled. He couldn't see it which made me wish he could, but I didn't want to rush things.

We broke apart at the end of the song and silently said good night. We shut off the lights in silence and crawled into our separate beds. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_Joe's POV_

My head rested on her head as we moved. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I felt complete with her in my arms as we danced to old country songs. After we separated I felt an emptiness, but I didn't show it. I shut off the light and got into bed. I fell asleep thinking of a future with her, the only girl I'd ever want to share it with.

The next morning

I woke up and saw Jackie sleeping peacefully. She was facing my way which means she had rolled over in the night. I heard something faint coming from her bed. It sounded like music. I crawled out of bed and walked over to her bed. I saw her lips mumbling words to an unknown song. I couldn't make out the words, then I saw the ear buds in her ear. I pulled it out slowly and listened to the song. I pulled the cover back slightly to find out the name of the song. It read Fall into me by Sugarland. I listened to the lyrics, my head close to hers so I could hear. I watched her mumble the words as I listened.

_when the weight of the world  
__breaks down so strong it  
__leaves footprints on the street  
and theres too many miles to face  
without a few more hours sleep  
the storm clouds overhead wont shed any rain  
to quench your thirst  
i wanna be the one you reach for first  
_

_when your faith is stretched so thin  
you can see right through your soul  
and you cant find a nickel to buy a smile  
cuz all ur pockets all got holes  
you wanna shut the door and hide  
before the day can get much worse  
i wanna be the one you reach for first  
_

_fall into me  
my arms are opened wide  
and you dont have to say a word  
cuz i already seethat its hard  
and your scaredand your tired  
and it hurts  
and i wanna be  
the one you reach for first  
_

_i wanna be the bottle  
__youve been drinkin with your eyes  
__or the road you run away on  
youve been runnin all your life  
the third row pew that you last knew  
as a child in church  
i wanna be the one your reach for first  
fall into me_

_my arms are opened wide  
and you dont have to say a word  
cuz i already seethat its hard  
and your scared  
and your tired  
__and it hurts  
and i wanna be  
the one you reach for first_

_  
before your turn the key  
before you fall asleep  
before your drift away  
to find some demons  
waiting for you_

_  
in your dreams  
before your arms stretched wide open  
before your'e reaching for the sky  
before your searching for direction  
and all the answers to your why's  
fall into me  
_

_my arms are opened wide  
and you dont have to say a word  
cuz i already seethat its hard  
and your scaredand your tired  
and it hurts  
and i wanna be  
the one you reach for first_

When the song ended I put the ear bud back in her ear and turned to go back to my bed, when I got an idea. I knew I would regret this, but I had to try. The song got to me in a weird way. Shelly had mentioned a couple months ago that Jackie talked in her sleep, she was so into it that she could hear what you said and answer any questions or comment on something.

"Jackie," I whispered "what's that song about?" I listened patiently.

"Its about the singer wanting the guy she likes to be with her, to stop holding back and be with her." She mumbled. That sounded how I felt, in girl form. I decided to try again.

"Do you feel that way about anyone?" I asked softly.

"Yes Joe I do." She said and opened her eyes. She threw a pillow at me and laughed. "It's not nice to manipulate people in their sleep."

"Oh, I was just uh…" I said not knowing what to say.

"Sorry about the pillow, it just kind of added to the whole surprising you moment." She said with a smile.

"It's alright." I said, getting out of my crouched position and threw the pillow lightly back on her bed. I went back to my side of the room. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I wanted to know if maybe that future I had dreamed of the night before had a chance at reality.


	8. Need you now

**A/N: These moments between them are what makes the story, but let's hope my inspiration stays in tact. Things just aren't right and I'm gonna try my best to make sure that doesn't affect this story. **

_Shelly's POV_

I yawned as I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked over at Sterling, he was facing me, on his stomach. His arm had been across my stomach when I was sleeping. I moved it out of my lap softly. I laughed as he snorted and moved a little. I pushed him and he fell off the bed. I curled up in laughter. I kneeled on the bed and looked over the edge. He laid on his back and glared back up at me sleepily. I laughed.

"Morning." I said cheerfully. Then I got out of bed on my side. We had crashed once we got in last night. I wondered what Jackie and Joe did? They didn't seem all that sleepy when we got back.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, standing up and rubbing his back.

"Yes, very." I said seriously. Then I smiled wide.

"Is it true?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you need a new boyfriend?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I do. You were listening?" I asked.

"Yes I was. It's a good song." He said. "Will you sing again?"

"Where?" I asked wondering where this was coming from. I laughed as I asked. I slowly walked towards him, my hair to the side, over my left shoulder. I was wearing a light green tank top and short loose shorts.

He looked around, as if thinking about it.

"How about here?" He said, putting his head to the side. His cocky side was coming out.

"Sure, but I need to get out my ipod and docking station. Hold on a sec." I said going over to my bag and taking them out. I don't know what was coming over me, but I didn't care. It would be fun to sing for him.

I had a wireless mic too, it connected wirelessly to my docking station. I had gotten it for my birthday last year. I turned to a song that I thought would be good for this moment. Out of the songs that were on my ipod of course. Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I was ready to song all the parts. The song reminded me of him. Of what I want with him, but am too afraid to go for. I jumped on the bed and started singing.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He went over to his bag and pulled out another mic and connected it wirelessly. I stood there stunned and happy, but kept singing. He joined in.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He walked towards the bed smiling as we stared into each others eyes. He was in front of me standing on the floor and I moved closer to the end of the bed. Still looking into my eyes he held up his hand. I took it and walked off the bed onto the floor.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

His arm slid to my back. He kept it at the small of my back. I stared at him and smiled.

_Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

He pulled me closer and kissed me. It took a moment to realize what he was doing, but then I deepened it. I put my arms around his neck, mic in hand, as the song ended.

I pulled back after a full minute and looked into his eyes. They were full of lust and longing. I kissed him and he deepened it this time. After another minute we took a breath and stepped back. He laughed and I smiled, giggling. I threw the mic on the bed, he threw his on his bag. I went back closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine. We stood there hugging like that until we knew we had to get ready for another day of whatever was to come.

We got dressed and got ready for a nice summer day with Jackie and Joe and god only knew who else. We left the room. I was in another pair of navy short shorts and a white tank top with a logo for some theater in Boston on it. I had white flip flops and a silver necklace with a hollow heart on it on. My hair was down and straightened. Sterling was wearing long grey, silver and black shorts with a black t-shirt with a logo of some unknown restaurant on it. He had sneakers on. We were told by Joe that they weren't ready yet when they answered their door. We were told to meet them by the café tables in the shade outside the hotel. Sterling and I walked there with my arm around him and his arm around me. I was on his left, he on my right.

I had sunglasses on my head as we laughed and walked. We sat down at one of the shady tables and I waited for the waiter. He came over and I ordered a water, Sterling a coke. Both with ice and a straw. We waited for Jackie and Joe while we sipped our drinks and joked about all the crazy things that we haven't done yet in the couple days they had known each other. We had spent more time together in the last few days than I ever had with any one of my boyfriends in a period of weeks or months.

I noticed how that whenever I talked it was like he couldn't hear anything but my voice. He was focused and he actually listened.

_Sterling's POV_

I watched as she talked. Her stories weren't about clothes and hair and make up like all the girls I had dated talked about. She was interesting, I didn't have to pretend I was listening. She talked about movies, books, swimming, roller coasters and her family. Other things that interested her, and what she feared. Needles and heights. She was fascinated and scared of things like the dark. How it could portray images inside her head with one glance.

I told her of my fear of airplanes. I felt like such a wimp that I hadn't told any other girl. I had to take pills to relax whenever planes or jets were needed to travel for my career. She had told me that she had never been on an airplane before.

I told her about my family. My two younger siblings Spencer and Scarlett and my parents. I told her about my career and how I was thinking about just taking a break this summer to do what I wanted before I did anything new.

Feeling like I knew this beautiful girl in front of me was a great feeling, almost as great as the feeling of her lips on mine.


	9. Wicked bitch of the west

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up. I'm gonna keep up with the summer fun people can have in Hollywood.**

**Character:**

**Taylor Swifton is actually Taylor Swift**

_Joe's POV_

I should've told her how I felt last night after we danced.

_Jackie's POV_

I should have known I was going to chicken out. I need him and yet three words can't come out. If we were dating it would make more sense to say it, but it's too late to turn back. I love him.

_Shelly's POV_

I looked over at Jackie and Joe walking towards us.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" I asked as they came over.

"Uh," Joe said looking over at Jackie.

"What are you guys up for?" Jackie asked.

"Let's go to an amusement park." Sterling said with a cocky grin on his face. The real him was coming out, it reminded me of his character Chad. He had been hiding himself before because him being an actor in Hollywood he needs to protect himself until he knows he can trust people.

"I'm all for it." I said looking at him with a grin. My hand was rested in my hair on my right side, elbow on the table. Jackie looked excited, but joe looked nervous.

"What's wrong Joe?" Sterling asked before I could.

"Nothing, it's just how are we going to have fun when we're gonna have to in disguises?" I mean the paparazzi know what Jackie and Shelly look like so are you guys gonna have to hide in extra clothes and stuff?" He asked. He had a point.

"Yah, I mean, if they recognize us and then notice we have two guys that resemble them we're screwed." I said.

"Well let's keep it low key, go on rides and stuff. No pools or anything. Wear sunglasses and a hat or something. We'll need stuff to protect us from the sun anyway." Sterling said. I t made a lot of sense, but I was visibly upset about the no pools thing. Jackie noticed.

"What's wrong Shelly?" She asked.

"No pools…." I said in a fake whiny voice. We all laughed and then went upstairs to grab a couple things.

A couple hours later

We walked through the gates of the amusement park. Me with Sterling's arm around me and a wallet in the pocket of my shorts. I had my hair up in a bun and my sunglasses on. Jackie wore a hat over her hair which she preferred down. Joe wore a hat and sunglasses. Sterling just sunglasses. We kept the same clothes because they weren't things from shows or magazines. We all changed into sneakers though. They were out on errands and hanging out with friends kind of clothes. As if on cue my phone rang once we had the wrist bands on. I took out my blue Env 3 and pressed send.

"Hello."

"Hi Shelly. How are you doing? California nice?" My mom asked. She cared about me and she was fun, most of the time.

"Yah Mom I'm fine." I said, actually kind of happy to be talking to her. Until I remembered the Paparazzi.

"You saw it didn't you?" I said, stopping. They all stopped and quieted so I could hear.

"Yes, I did. What are you two doing hanging out with another celebrity? It was bad enough you had to meet up with Joe. This is why I didn't want you hanging around him in California, it's not safe with all those camera's everywhere. They can find things out about you with one photo of you." I knew she was gonna freak, but I thought it would be her telling me to come straight home for having another guy with us all summer.

"Yah Mom I know. It's fine, I took care of them right." I said.

"Yah, you could've gotten sued if you ruined their equipment!" She said annoyed.

"I know. I'm at an amusement park right now can we talk later?" I said.

"Sure honey, just be safe. Call me later. Love you." She said.

"Love you too. Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Let's go." I said cheerfully. Sterling came over and put his arm around my waist.

"Did she mention me?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Of course she did. She's worried about you too. We're across the country." I assured her.

"Yah, my mom already called me every other day. At least it's better than every day." She said, picking up her bag. We went to some lockers and put our stuff in one. Joe put the key in his pocket. All of us on rides we needed somewhere to put our sunscreen, sweatshirts, and food.

Three hours later

We were tired out from riding rides for three hours straight. Although some of it was spent waiting in line we got to talk a lot.

We sat down on the grass near the food area. There was a big tree so we sat on the outskirts of the shadows so we were cool and warm.

I took out the food and put it in the middle. When all of it was out we ate. I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a bottle of lemon ice tea and an apple. They had similar only assorted drinks and sandwiches.

When I was done with my sandwich and drink I decided to lay on the grass in the sun. I took off my sunglasses and put down my hair. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes. I bent one leg so my knee was up and my foot on the ground. I relaxed.

_Sterling's POV_

I watched as she laid down in the grass and I was fine. Until her shirt went up a bit and showed a small line of flesh. I felt my pants tighten. Then she took a bite of her green apple and it was like she was trying to be seductive. Because it worked. I couldn't do anything but stare.

_Shelly's POV_

I put my hair back up in a bun when I sat up. I got up and went over to a trash can to throw my core away. They all took care of their stuff. I noticed Sterling hung back a bit, like he was trying to hide himself.

We walked over to the part of the amusement park we hadn't been to yet and got in line for the Frisbee. We were standing there when I heard a familiar voice from behind.

I turned around to find Taylor Swifton standing behind us smiling. Joe grimaced and Jackie narrowed her eyes. They had a bad past when it came to Taylor.

"Taylor, what a horrible surprise." I said smiling, arms crossed. Sterling looked at me nervously.

"So the slut and her pathetic boy toy told you." Joe held Jackie back as she tried to step towards Taylor. I knew what Jackie wanted to do and I wanted to too.

"Shut it Taylor. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was here to talk to the manager about having a miniture concert on the stage. Then I saw her and I knew Joe couldn't have been far. Nice outfits by the way." She said pleased with herself.

"Shove it Taylor, none of us want you here." I said still staring right back into her devil eyes as she was into mine, with hate.

"Actually I wouldn't say none of you." She said moving towards Sterling. "My boyfriend here might disagree with that." She said wrapping an arm around him. He just stood there in shock.


	10. Cry in my arms

"What?!?!" I screamed. I looked at Sterling, but he wasn't denying it.

"Why didn't you tell me." I yelled at him in disbelief.

"I, It's not-" He tried to say.

"Don't bother explaining to her. She wouldn't understand a real relationship. She's never had one." Taylor said smirking. That's when I let loose. I clawed at her, but was pulled back by Joe and Jackie.

"You bitch." I said still trying to get at her.

"I can't believe he never told you. You two were so close. You kissing and all, sharing a bed. You must of thought there was something there." She said pretending to be innocent. I went limp in my fighting and just stood there.

"You told her?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at him, but he looked down. "So when you said you were at work during the days you've been with us you were with her too." I asked.

"Yes, but it's not what you think. It's something our managers wanted, it's not even real." He tried to explain looking back up at me.

"If it's nothing then how come we slept together a month ago?" She said, not really asking but stating. That's when I broke out of their grasps and ran, tears running down my face.

_Joe's POV_

I can't believe he did that to her. After they apparently kissed. Now it was my time to lash out. Jackie had already run after Shelly. I walked closer to Sterling and punched him in the face. Then I walked away towards Jackie.

_Shelly's POV_

How could he? I asked myself as I ran. I stopped bursting into tears again and then wiping my face. I heard Jackie calling me but I had ignored her. She had caught up to me.

"Shelly, I'm so sorry." She said, putting a hand on my back.

"It's fine, I should've seen it coming. Those guys are always the same." I said, wiping my face so I didn't look quite as horrible as I knew I probably did. Joe had caught up too.

"Is she alright?" He asked Jackie.

"I'm fine." I said turning to him. Then I started crying again. "How could he? That bastard, I trusted him."

"He got what he deserved." Joe said.

"What'd you do? I said looking at him.

"I punched him. He deserves that bitch." He said the last part angrily. I didn't know what to say. I still liked Sterling, I couldn't help it, I had grown fond of him. But truth was he did deserve it. I hugged Joe and then Jackie and told them I needed to be alone. Jackie began to protest but Joe told her that she should let me go for now. I told them I'd meet them by the lockers later.

I walked away and went to sit by the lake. The amusement park was right next to a large lake with roads on the other side. They were slightly visible through the trees. I sat in the grass, my arms resting on my legs. I stared out at the water as I thought about everything and if I should be mad or sad. I had gotten over being sad, now I was just plain pissed.

_Sterling's POV_

I rubbed my cheek and found my lip bleeding. I deserved it though. I should've told her. It wasn't real though, it had been an accident when he had slept with her. He had been under a lot of pressure with acting and everything.

He had to find her.

"That went well." Taylor saiid, moving away from him, smirking.

"Taylor, why the hell did you tell them that?!" I yelled blowing up at her.

"She was going to find out eventually. She wasn't any good, she was with them." She said, rubbing my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. It was a mistake!" I yelled at her.

"That's what you say now, but when it happened you couldn't have said my name loud enough." She said smiling evilly.

"It was nothing!" I repeated.

"Yah, but she didn't know that." She said, before walking away. I went pale. She had planned to tell her all along, ever since I told her where I was staying. I had to find Shelly.

_Shelly's POV_

I got up from my spot at the lake and brushed off my shorts. I walked back towards the lockers and saw Sterling.

It was too late to turn back, he had seen me too. He walked over to me. I walked the other way.

He grabbed my arm to stop me but I pulled it away and kept walking. I almost ran into a woman but I kept walking.

He walked in stride with me.

"Shelly, it was nothing we were just under pressure with the fake relationship." He said. I stopped and turned to him.

"Sterling, when people get stressed they go have coffee or get a massage, they don't sleep with someone!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me, I trusted you."

"I couldn't. You wouldn't understand." He said.

"How would you know. You've only known me for a couple days." I said the last part softly. It hadn't mattered before but now it seemed to be a barrier that separated them from really knowing what their like.

He ran in front of me and stopped me.

"I knew you wouldn't understand because.. I'm in love with you." He said looking scared. He obviously didn't want to have to say it today, right now.

"You what?" I asked wondering if I had heard him right.

"I love you." He said more confident this time. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know it, but somewhere along the way of getting to know him I had fallen in love with him too.

"Sterling, we just met each other…" I said running my hand over my bun.

"I fell in love with you the first night I spent with you. When I watched you breathing peacefully next to me I knew it." He said, taking my hand. I did something that even surprised me. I kissed him and laid my head on his chest, like the night we first kissed. Tears ran down my face.

"I love you too." I whispered into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried into his shirt.

_Sterling's POV_

I stood there, holding her, as I listened to her soft cry. That's when I knew that I needed to get Taylor back and I knew exactly how.

_Shelly's POV_

I looked up at Sterling. He looked like he was up to something.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said looking down at me smiling. He had been rubbing my back while he was holding me. I didn't notice until he stopped. Then he bent down and kissed me softly. I smiled.

"This still doesn't mean I fully trust you again." I said seriously.

"I know. We'll have to work our way to that point." He said. Then his face became serious and then he smiled again.

"Do you want to help me get back at Taylor?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I have a plan." He said and whispered in my ear a way that could bring Taylor down, in more ways than one.


	11. Standing Ovation

**A/N: I think people like it so far. PLEASE R&R! This has been great to write, I just hope it turns out better as it goes on. **

_Taylor's POV_

"Hey everybody! I'm so glad to be here." Taylor said with a smile towards the crowd before her. She was having a little concert on the stage and the manager will pay her double he paid the other acts because she was famous.

I strummed the guitar and began the song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upsetShe's going off about something that you said'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I doI'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do_

She stopped playing when she heard a voice on a microphone to her left. Shelly came out from the curtain and walked towards her as she talked.

"Taylor, a concert at an amusement park!" she said with fake enthusiam.

"How thoughtful, right guys?" She asked, motioning to the large crowd that was still forming in front of the stage.

"YAH!!" The crowd shouting, excited, like this was a part of her show. _What the hell is she doing here? _I thought. All I know is that it isn't good. She wants to play games, then I'll play too.

"Everybody, this is my friend Shelly." I said with a smile, lying just as well as she.

"Thanks Taylor," she said continuing her act. "But I have a surprise for _you _now. That surprise you gave me earlier couldn't go without returning the favor." Shelly said giving her a knowing look. She smiled into the crowd for a second. I followed her gaze and saw Sterling and the others standing there smiling. Sterling was smiling, like he knew what this was all about, but the others were standing there trying not to look so confused.

I looked at her again, preparing myself for whatever she had planned. All of a sudden music started in the background, but she kept talking.

"A treat for Taylor. I hope you guys appreciate it…I know she will." Giving me another one of those smiles. She flipped her hair back, which now lay on her shoulders and back. It actually looked pretty good down, but I wasn't gonna let her get the satisfaction of knowing that. I just glared at her from behind my hair, so the crowd couldn't see how much I really did appreciate whatever she was planning. Then she started.

_Shelly's POV_

I watched her glare at me and smiled before I started.

_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess_

_St-tu-utter your words, breaking a sweat_

I walked towards her, smiling.

_What's it gonna take to confess_

_What we both know_

She went pale.

_Yah, I was outta town last weekend_

_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends_

_Now your little parties gonna end_

_So here we go_

_Woahoahoah_

_You got a secret_

_Woahoahoah_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woahoahoah_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one,_

_Acting like a slut_

_When I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_You really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_Hearin dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_Ohuoh_

_You lookin like a tool not a baller_

_Your acting like a chick why bother_

_I can find somebody way hotter_

_With a bigger.. Well_

_Cause your talkin bout all the ways you messed up_

_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it I've had enough_

_I hope you cry_

_Woahoahoah_

_You got a secret_

_Woahoahoah_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woahoahoah_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_You really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_Hearing sirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't _

_Ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_Ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_Kiss N tell_

_K-kiss N tell_

_Kiss N tell_

_Kiss N tell_

_Kiss N tell_

_Kiss N tell_

_Oh I hope you know_

_That you gotta go_

_Get up and go_

_I don't wanna know_

_Or why your gross_

_You gotta go_

_Get up and go_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_I I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Ohuoh_

_Kiss N tell_

_You really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_Hearin dirty stories from your friends_

Then I stopped and smiled at her. I saw her expression; awe, mixed with anger, and a hint of jealousy. I looked back at the crowd.

"Sorry for stealing away Taylor and her singing." I said, ready to walk off the stage. Then I heard clapping, whistling and cheering. I turned around and blushed when I realized that I had gotten a standing ovation.


End file.
